Chapter 4 Of Bonds Across Time
by TimeTravelingAssassin
Summary: As promised, here's the not-so-innocent chapter of my story. It won't be the only one, I guarantee it. For newcomers, the rest of the story is in the "T" section of FF. Thank you my loyal readers!


Mary woke that next morning with a splitting headache. It didn't surprise her any, it had been a while since she had a good drink of water. Being amongst her pirate friends only got her bottles of rum even when she didn't want it. It probably didn't help that she wasn't using Jade as a pillow anymore. She had rolled over in her sleep and ended up just beside her. When she looked over to her right, Jade was still sound asleep with one arm draped over her eyes to keep out the light. Mary moved over closer to her sleeping friend, mindful of her injury, and nestled herself close once more. Jade must have felt her snuggle up close because she turned to her side and pulled Mary against her like she had last night.

"Good morning." She whispered drowsily.

"Mornin." Mary's replay was muffled by a yawn.

"How's the shoulder?" Jade reached up and rubbed the area just underneath the stab wound.

"My head is the problem now." Mary buried her face into Jades neck to block out the sunlight.

"I'll get you some water." Jade attempted to lift herself up, but Mary's embrace didn't falter.

"You gotta let go of me first hun." Jade chuckled. Mary mumbled a response that sounded like a "no" and tightened her grip on the time traveler. Jade suppressed a laugh. It was cute the way Mary was being playfully difficult. Even though she grew up in this time, she had some characteristics of a person from the 21st century.

"Am I going to have to force you off me?" Jade asked as she started tickling Mary's waist. Mary tensed up but didn't release her grip.

"Ok, you asked for it." Jade warned then started a full on tickle assault.

"Ah! No! Stop! I can't take it! Have mercy!" Mary pleaded and finally let go of Jade. She fell back into the grass looking up at the woman who came to be her most trusted of friends. Jade rested her arms on either side of Mary head and looked down at her. A bright red blush crept up on the pirates face. Her mind blanked as she stared up into Jades stunning dark blue eyes. Without thinking about what she was doing, she leaned up and captured Jades lips in a passionate kiss. A real kiss. Not like the one Jade gave her to fool her pirate friends two nights ago. A couple seconds in she realized what she had done and pulled back. She searched Jades face for any signs of negativity. There was none. Actually, she was smiling, and not like a friendly smile, no, this was a loving smile.

"I was hoping you'd do that." She said before leaning down and kissing Mary once more. A mix of relief and pure happiness flooded through Mary as she returned the second kiss. She reached up and pulled Jade down gently on top of her. One arm kept Jade propped up so her full weight wouldn't hurt Mary. Meanwhile her other hand moved towards the buttons on Mary's coat. She unfastened the first two then pushed back the garment a bit to get a good look at Mary's tattoo.

"What made you get this?" Jade asked as she traced over her tattooed skin with her index finger.

"I...I wasn't in the best state of mind when I did that." Mary admitted feeling embarrassed. She never planned on getting a tattoo, but it was kind of hard to say no when a lot of rum in her system was saying yes.

"Don't worry hun. I did the same thing when I was 18." Jade said to make Mary feel better about her situation.

"Really? Where?" Mary's curiosity showed. Jade chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"You'll find out soon enough." Jade promised then leaned down and started kissing at Mary's neck. The soft moans that came from the pirate prompted Jade to go further. She again started to unbutton Mary's coat, this time undoing every one. Mary didn't dare stop her. She wanted this from Jade. She wanted to know what Jade would do to show her love and compassion. A typical man would waste no time stripping a woman down and feed his own needs, leaving the woman unsatisfied. Mary could tell Jade was different, and not just because she was a woman, but also because she had come to know Jade as a very caring person. She had a way about her that Mary couldn't explain. Before she could thing about it anymore, she began to notice that Jade was hesitating. She had finished unbuttoning her coat, but now her hand was just hovering above Mary's waist.

"Don't be afraid." Mary whispered as she took hold of Jades hand and guided it to one of her breasts. The feeling of Jades warm hand on her bare skin made her body heat up, and she loved it. Still, she knew Jade was unsure. Her previous show of confidence disappeared.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Mary asked and cupped the time travelers face with her hands.

"I'm afraid of doing something wrong. Something that will upset you." Jade admitted.

"You can do no wrong with me, Jade. I love you." Mary said as she pushed back a rouge strand of Jades hair behind her ear. This was all Jade needed. Confidence regained, she leaned back down and kissed the wonderful woman beneath her while her free hand massaged one of her breasts. She spent a good amount of time doing only this. Kisses and massages. Mary loved every second. When Jade stopped she pulled away from her completely. She sat up, straddling Mary's waist and just looked at her.

"What are you gawking at?" Mary asked wondering why Jade had stopped so abruptly. A sweet smile played across Jades face.

"The love of my life." She answered. Mary had to close her eyes to stop tears from falling down the sides of her face. She never expected Jade to say something so beautiful. When she had her tears under control, she sat up and began working on Jades garments.

"Eager to see me naked?" Jade asked as she slipped her coat off and tossed it aside.

"That, and I hardly think it's fair that I'm sitting here half nude and yer still fully clothed." Mary said as she snuck her hands up under Jades shirt.

"Fair enough." Jade agreed as she unhooked her bra and let it slip off with her white shirt. Mary took her time to marvel over Jades toned frame. She was so beautiful, a little scarred from previous injuries, but so was she. As assassins they were bound to have a few scars. Mary had more than "a few scars". She was also showing quite a bit of her ribs. Malnourishment wasn't uncommon in this time, and she had suffered from it a lot. Compared to Jade she looked like a walking corpse, and in realizing this, she became self conscious. Jade seemed to know what she was thinking. She didn't want Mary to feel this way because she didn't care. Before Mary could make herself feel worse about the way she looked, Jade closed the gap between them letting their bare upper halves meet. She then proceeded to plant feather soft kisses all over her neck, shoulders, and chest. This brought Mary out of her negative thoughts. She wrapped her arms around Jades neck and moaned softly as Jade kissed her all over. Slowly Jade lowered her lover back down onto the ground. After doing so she sat up again and moved her hands down to Mary's belt. Slowly she unclasped it and loosened it's grip on Mary's shapely hips. While this was happening, Mary could feel her abdomen heat up and tighten. She could also feel a wet sensation coming from between her legs. It was obvious that she was aroused, and Jade knew it too. Her body language gave it away. Jade gave her a devious wink before pulling her pants down and off her body completely. Now Jade could see all of her lover. In her eyes Mary was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

"Yer staring again Jade." Mary said with a smile.

"Sorry. I can't help it. You're just so beautiful." Jade said as she leaned down and kissed Mary's soft stomach. Mary reached out one hand and ran her fingers through Jades messy hair.

"I don't ever want to lose you, Jade." Mary said. Jade moved back up and kissed her softly.

"You never will sweetheart. I promise." Jade said then leaned her forehead down to rest it against Mary's. While she kept Mary's focus on her eyes, Jade moved her hand down between her legs and very carefully began to rub her fingers against her slick, warm womanhood. The gasp, followed by a moan, that came from Mary was music to Jades ears. She moved her hand in a rhythmic speed, one that earned her some amazing moans of pleasure from her lover.

'Oh...oh...Jade. Don't...don't...stop." Mary said as she moved her hips to match Jades movements.

" I don't plan on it hun." Jade said then thrust her middle finger inside of Mary's core. She had to muffle the sounds her love was making with a long kiss, otherwise Mary could have alerted someone or something that could be in the nearby area. Jade took her time with Mary, she wanted this to last as long as possible. After a while she added another finger, then a third. Mary was panting hard at this point, bucking her hips to meet Jades movements and push her fingers deeper. The blistful look on her face made Jade smirk in accomplishment. When she suddenly removed herself from Mary completely, her lover gave her a look mixed with confusion and disappointment.

"I'm not done with you yet, hun." Jade said and lowered herself down to the ground between Mary's legs. The deep red color that krept on the pirates face was priceless. She knew what Jade was about to do and she wasn't sure about it.

"Jade...you don't have to do that." Mary said closing her legs a bit. Jade began kissing the inside of her thighs, slowly making her way down.

"Don't worry sweetheart. You'll love it, I promise." She whispered then leaned her head further down. She knew Mary was a clean person. Unlike most people around here, she actually took pride in her hygiene. Jade wouldn't dare go this far if Mary treated herself like any other pirate out there. As soon as her warm tongue made first contact with the soft skin of Mary's core, Mary tensed up and gasped. She grabbed hold of the grass beneath her and tilted her head back letting loose a soft moan. She wanted to be louder, but the threat of being discovered would increase. They weren't exactly in the best place to be making love, but they weren't about to stop and continue somewhere else now.

"J-Jade..." Mary couldn't form sentences anymore, all she could do was moan her lovers name. The feeling of Jades tongue grazing over her sensitive clit was absolutely amazing. If she kept this up it wouldn't be long till she met her release. Truth be told the only release she'd ever felt in her life was the ones she gave herself. Her first love didn't take his time with her like Jade was doing now. She squeaked in shock and dug her nails into the dirt when Jade suddenly started sucking on the sensitive nub. If that wasn't enough, she also plunged the same three fingers from before back inside of her. It was obvious Jade was determined to bring Mary to her end.

"Jade...ahhh...Jade!" Mary nearly screamed the time travelers name. She sat up and gripped Jades head as her climax ripped through her body. It was better than she expected, she was dizzy and light headed, she couldn't help but fall back into the grass and let herself go completely limp. The wonderful feeling lasted for a good long time, Jade made sure of that. She had stopped licking and sucking on her, but she continued to massage Mary's insides with her fingers until her lover had ridden out the full release. When she pulled out of Mary for the final time, she moved herself up and propped herself up over the exhausted woman just like she had done in the beginning. Mary looked like she could fall asleep right then and there.

"Did I tire you out, love?" Jade asked as she used her clean hand to run her fingers through Mary's damp hair. Without answering, Mary grabbed Jade and pulled her down for the longest and most loving kiss they had ever shared.

"I need a bath now." Mary said when the kiss broke. Jade nodded in agreement and helped Mary sit up. They took their time to dress each other. Jade helped Mary slip on her blood stained shirt, then her coat. During their intercourse Mary had completely forgotten about her shoulder and headache, now the pain was catching up to her. She didn't feel like going anywhere now. She just wanted to lay back down with Jade and ride out the pain. Jade knew that wouldn't do her any good though. She need fresh water to drink and her shoulder needed to be cleaned before it had time to set in an infection.

"Hop on hun, we'll make better time of I just carry you." Jade said and bent down. Mary had no room to argue, she wasn't feeling so great anymore. All the pleasure had worn off, now she was just tired, pained, and feverish. Carefully she leaned herself against Jades back and wrapped her arms around her neck. Jade straightend up to allow Mary to wrap her legs around her waist. Once they were tucked comfortably under her forearms, she started to walk. She knew where a lake was, she had been there a few times before since she arrived in this time. This would be the perfect place to get cleaned up and for Mary to rest herself. A small waterfall fell into this lake, and behind it was a smooth rock overhang that would be perfect to stay hidden.

"Jade?" Mary whispered barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Yes sweetheart?" Jade answered back with a smile.

Don't you dare ever leave me." Mary nuzzled the back of Jades neck with her cheek. Jade turned her head to the side and kissed her sweetly.

"Never."


End file.
